Breaking Free
by YunoKnifeQueenxx
Summary: A shy and reserved builder named Clara begins to adjust to her life in Portia, desperately wanting a new start for herself. This workshop had it all, a house of her own, and most importantly, a chance for her to break out from her shell. But the one thing nobody told her was that a suave redheaded captain would make her job harder than it already seemed. Arlo/Fem Builder


I huffed loudly, remembering myself standing on the Portia Harbor, the fresh spring air blowing past me. I looked out one last time to the clear blue, sparkling water I had just sailed on that day. Bags in hand, I recalled how my bags weighed me down and immediately dropping them out of my hand. Was this real? What was expected of me? I had the ability to do this, so I hadn't been doubting myself, though my father suddenly handing me this workshop took me by surprise. I wasn't going to lie, we had never been as close as I had been with my aunt. He was always out and about doing things on his own schedule no matter how it affected others, more importantly, his family. I knew he lived out in Portia, but still didn't hear from him much, or get to know him too well. I numbed myself from it, which helped me grow a backbone for myself. I wasn't going to let myself get distracted by anything. Work would be my priority. It still was, even after only being here a few weeks. I was still getting used to how things would be from now on, and now since summer was almost here, I had to bust my ass even harder to get my workshop rank up.

I had gotten to know pretty much everyone in town, some more than others. Emily, whom I had bonded with most was helpful to show me around and how things worked around here. Occasionally, I would go over to her farm to help, the best I could do to show my gratitude. Days would go by fast, us talking about which crops are best to grow during each season, what made me decide to move here, and most of all, I had someone to talk to that helped me grow out of how reserved I could be sometimes. She was one of the first people that I talked to when I moved here.

"Thank goodness the day is almost over. I think I've milked enough cows to keep us stocked the whole year!" Emily joked, as I released a small chuckle. "There's enough for you to take home if you'd like."

"That's kind of you Emily, thank you." I stuffed the small bottles of milk into my satchel, wiping the sweat off my forehead from all the work. I beat myself up for how easily tired I got, but knew I would adjust once I worked a bit longer. "I don't know if you know how appreciative I've been of you since I came here. Back home I didn't really have anybody like that."

She seem surprised, turning towards me as she finished up in the field. "Really? You seem like a kind girl. I can't see why people wouldn't gravitate towards you." Her compliment flushed my cheeks, knowing she was just flattering me. One thing I also loved about Emily. Not a negative bone in her body. Perhaps she got it from her grandmother.

"Well now you're just flattering me." I responded as we both chuckled together. "It's not that I didn't have any friends, it's just easier to be your own company when you're a bit of an outcast."

"In Portia everyone is your friend. Hello's to everyone who passes by, it's easy to strike up a conversation with people here! Look how quickly we became friends." Emily's point was valid, everyone here was incredibly friendly. I had only been introduced to a few people, and knew I had a bit more people to meet, but in due time, I would realize my fears were only based on how shy I could be.

"Oh I know!" She exclaimed. "Why don't we go to the Round Table tonight? Everyone is usually there this time of night and it'll give you the chance to meet new people. How about it?" Her offer was a good one, placing my hand under my chin, I hesitated on accepting. I never went to bars, but I did tell myself I should open up more.

"...A-Alright fine, fine let's go." Straightening myself up a bit, I didn't look too visually dirty. My pink cotton tee smelt like the fields, and my light denim pants were slightly stained with dirt, but I figured no one would care. Emily seemed excited by my offer, grabbing my arm and started walking alongside me.

As we walked I noticed how beautiful the sunset looked in the farm fields. I appreciated how beautiful Portia had been. Barnarock was a bit dry, so the grass hadn't been as green as here. The air was fresh and the bright colours of the buildings was unique. The large fountain in the middle of the Peach Plaza reflected the orange in the sky. The beauty of this place was remarkable. But the closer we got to the restaurant, the more my nerves started to act up. My palms began to sweat, as I turned towards Emily before walking in the doors.

"I'm a bit nervous, I don't know why. Is that dumb? That is so fucking dumb." I shook my head while I felt Emily put her hand on my shoulder. She looked at me with an assuring glance. "You'll be fine. I think you just need to get out more." I knew she was right. It was my own fault. That's why I moved her, to go out of my comfort zone. Start doing things that made me uncomfortable.

"No, you're right. Come on let's do this." I crossed arms with her with a more positive attitude, as she pushed open the door, revealing a lot of civilians sitting around tables. Greeted by Django, he exclaimed in a loud voice "Welcome!"

"Hi Django, you've met Clara, yes?" Emily asked. He responded with a nod and came around from the front bar, reaching his hand out for me to shake.

"The new builder! Pleasure to meet you again. We only just said a hello in the Plaza once and I never saw you again." He was a pleasant individual, putting a permanent grin on my face. Shaking his hand, he lead us over to a table to sit in the far corner. Nodding thanks, he shot us both a wink and returned to the bar. Chatter and laughs echoed the bar and I could tell it was like a home here. It's a place I aspired to be. As I looked around, I felt a few glances over at us, from the table specifically right in the middle. I knew some people haven't met me yet, I hadn't known how to introduce myself properly.

"Um, who are they?" I whispered to Emily as we sat down. Turning around, she glanced over at the busy table in the middle of the room.

"Oh, that's the Civil Corps members. They come here after work a lot, and everyone sits with them. They're like police around here." She joked. I cast eyes with them and quickly looked away. "They're not scary though, they're nice. There's usually three of them, but Arlo seems to be late. Did you want-"

"N-N-No it's okay! Let's just order-"

"Hey guys! Have you met Clara yet?" Emily exclaimed over to them, immediately catching their attention. The smaller blonde girl in all pink peeked behind Emily's shoulder standing up out of her chair.

"E-Emily plea-"

"Clara was it?" The blonde responded. "Come over here, no need to be afraid! My name is Sam. We ain't gonna bite are we guys?"

"Haha, I might!" A dark haired man responded in a blue vest and red neckerchief. Sighs escaped from a few individuals.

"Albert you're disgusting." Sam gently knocked him over the head, motioning her hand over to come sit, pulling out a chair beside her. "Come on, don't sit over there all by yourselves! Drinks on us." My legs were shaking as I stood up, and Emily took my hand. Hesitantly walking over, the chatter began, and I nervously sat in between two of them, Emily just across from me beside the man making that comment earlier. Winking at me, I mouthed to her, "Oh my god." She just giggled silently.

"So Clara, you're the new builder! I don't think you've met us yet. I feel like we'd be the first people you'd meet right guys? Why have we not introduced ourselves to her?" Referring to her peer, he turned towards me holding out his hand. His appearance seemed like he was an adventurer, white marks beneath his eyes and greenish hair. He was unique.

"I'm so sorry we didn't meet earlier. I'm Remington, one of the leaders of the Civil Corps. Sam's right, we should of introduced ourselves to you. It's been busy lately." He was a gentleman, shaking my hand gently and a warm smile escaped from his lips. "How is it adjusting? Have you been doing commissions lately?"

"You don't have to apologize. Referring to commissions, yeah, I've taken a few." I spoke in a relaxed tone. "I'm slowly getting used to it and eventually will take more than I can handle. Higgins can't keep first place forever." The conversation flowed out effortlessly and they all engaged with me. I hadn't known why I was so worried. Speaking to them seemed so easy, and I then knew Emily was right, like she always was. We all continued to talk about each other, they asked about my life before here, what jobs I had, and how much I liked Portia. We went on and on until our conversation paused from the front door bell chiming.

"Arlo! Finally you get here! Everything alright down in the wasteland?" Sam spoke from the other side of the room, catching the red headed man's attention, he turned to face us and began walking over.

I could just look at him. My gaze wouldn't break. He was incredibly handsome. His blue eyes captivated me. His appearance was a bit dirty, but that just proved he was a busy man. Tall and slender, the closer he got, the more my heart began to pound. Why was I so nervous to meet a man I had never even met before? Ensuring my palms weren't sweaty when I shook his hands, I wiped them on my pant legs. God I'm disgusting.

"It's fine. Just had to clear out some dangerous parts." He now stood at the table, taking an open seat next to me. He glanced over beside to look at me, confused. "Who is this?" He asked his fellow corp members. His hand brushed through his hair and it squeezed my heart strings. How does someone look this effortlessly attractive?

"Clara meet Arlo. He's the leader of the Civil Corps in Portia." Sam said, as I watched him reach out his hand towards me. I slowly reached my hand out to shake it, hearing his deep voice yet again.

"Hey. Nice to meet you."

"Yes it is... I mean, nice to meet you too." I stuttered like an idiot and they chuckled. What the hell was I thinking? This night was going well so far until I made myself sound completely stupid.

But it didn't change the fact that I wanted to know more about him.


End file.
